Star Fleet Intelligence
by shanejayell
Summary: Follow the career of a aspiring Intelligence officer, starting from her cadet days.  *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Star Trek, they all belong to CBS Studios. This story is set after the end of Deep Space Nine and follows the novel canon, diverging slightly from Before Dishonor. There are also references to the novel only series Starfleet Corps of Engineers.

Star Fleet Intelligence

One: Trials

The Saber class ship Einstein-A decelerated to low impulse then came to a stop just outside of the Romulan Neutral Zone. The vessel was smaller than some ship's saucer sections, with just a crew of forty or so. They were mostly intended as light couriers and patrol boats, not war ships, but when a emergency call came in you had to answer.

Captain Rachel Hunter leaned forward in her seat, her red hair tied back as she studied the seemingly crippled ship in the view screen. The slim young woman looked over at communications and asked, "Are we still getting the distress message?"

"Yes ma'am," the lieutenant jg at the station listened, the young man frowning. "We have a live transmission. Should I put it on screen?" Matt Rllison asked.

"Do it," Rachel ordered briskly.

The man who appeared on screen was dirty, smudged with oil and haggard looking as he said, "This is Captain Choy of the Summer Belle. We were hit by some kind of meteoroid, and it took out our primary engine coupling." The grey haired man sighed as he said, "We've been drifting for days..."

Rachel cut off his sob story as she said, "Captain, this is urgent. Can you get your impulse drive up? Thrusters?"

Choy looked a bit offended by her stark manner but answered, "I barely have maneuvering thrusters, and they aren't enough even to stop our forward momentum."

"I see," Rachel sat back, for a moment debating what to say. "Sir, you have drifted into the Romulan Neutral Zone," she said, deciding to be frank.

His eyes widened and Choy's slightly chubby face paled. "Captain, you have to get us out of here!" he squeaked, obviously terrified of their probable fate. "We have five hundred settlers bound for New Hope colony..." he started.

"We'll do everything we can," Rachel promised him before gesturing to Matt to cut the transmission. There was a beat of dead silence on the bridge as everyone digested the lives that were on the line, then Rachel said briskly, "All right people, is there any way we can get them back here without crossing into the Zone?"

Commander T'lea, the second in command and a attractive Vulcan female, calmly noted, "The tractor beam lacks the power or range. The Summer Belle outweighs us by several times, we would have to cross into the zone to even attempt it."

'She's actually not being a precise as normal, I guess being around humans has paid off a bit,' Rachel noted. She looked over at Tactical,. "You agree, Lt. Green?"

Samuel Green nodded, his black hair falling into his eyes. "Even if we pump phaser power into the tractors," he said, quickly adding, "which I do NOT recommend, we still couldn't grab them."

Rachel looked at sciences next and asked, "Lt. Commander Kh'tanr?"

Kh'tanr was a rarity, a Klingon scientist who was participating in a ongoing officer exchange program with the Federation. She was tall, red haired, and was from the non-ridged minority of Klingons, which probably explained her willingness to serve on a Federation ship. Either that or it was just her contrary nature acting up.

Kh'tanr scowled at the image, "I agree, we have to get closer. Even attempting to evacuate the ship would require us to enter the Zone."

Rachel nodded, her expression calm. Her staff was making it clear Rachel didn't have a choice, and to be honest she didn't like it. Still, what options did she have? "Lt. Rllison, notify Starfleet Command," she hesitated, "and Romulan Fleet Command that we are entering the Neutral Zone on a humanitarian mission."

Commander T'lea raised a eyebrow, her auburn hair shining neatly as she noted, "Is notifying the Romulans wise, Captain?"

"Our just entering the Neutral Zone is a provocative act," Rachel answered her quietly, "doing it openly might prevent a war. Maybe." Raising her voice she addressed the helmswoman, "Ahead full impulse, take us in."

"Aye, ma'am," Ensign Merrick Hudson answered.

"Tactical, full scan sweeps," Rachel ordered as they began to move, "If there's cloaked ships out there, I want to know it."

The Einstein-A crossed the invisible line between Federation and the Neutral Zone and hurried to the Summer Belle, a freighter that loomed large above them in space. "Readying tractor beams," Lt. Green reported, then he yelped. "Ships decloaking!"

"Hudson, evasive pattern delta!" Rachel barked the order as the ships appeared on the screen around them. Two were Birds of Prey, which was bad enough, but there was also a Cardassian Galor class ship too.

Commander T'lea quite calmly noted, "It seems the rumors of a Cardassian alliance with the Romulan Empire were correct."

"They're firing!" Green yelled as disruptor blasts rocked the ship, only Merrick's skills as a pilot keeping them intact.

"Return fire, quantinum torpedos. Just target their weapons systems for now," Rachel ordered. "Merrick, keep us away from their shots!"

"Aye, returning fire," Green said as shining white streaks raced out from their ship, most harmlessly detonating against their shields.

"We're being hailed," Rllison reported, "it's the Romulans."

"Put it on screen," Rachel ordered, sitting back in her command chair and trying to project the image of complete calm.

The family resemblance between Vulcans and Romulans was obvious, with the same green tinted skin, sharp faces and pointed ears. Still, Rachel didn't think she'd ever seen a Vulcan with such a arrogant look on his slightly green tinted face. "Human, you have trespassed into the Neutral Zone," he said coldly, "surrender your ships or die."

"Romulan Captain, we are on a mission of mercy," Rachel stood, spreading her hands, "there is no need to break the fragile peace between our peoples."

"You have already broken it by crossing into the zone to save your spies," the Romulan hissed. "They must be very valuable, if you would dare so much to rescue them."

Rachel kept calm, though her thoughts were racing. They could possibly escape from the three ships, the Saber class was fast and agile enough, but not while towing the Summer Belle. They would have to drop shields to either grab the Belle or transport anyone off, and there was no way their opponents would let them do that and live.

"You're right," Rachel said as she walked to the captain's chair and sat back down, "The Belle is important. That is why I won't let you have her." She looked at tactical, "Target the Belle, phasers and a full spread of torpedos. Then fire."

Green looked at her in shock, then training took over. He targeted the larger ship and fired, phasers and torpedos racing across near empty space. The transport wasn't armored and only had light shields, not enough to protect it as it exploded in a burst of light and fire.

"Yes!" Kh'tanr cheered, "That is the act of a warrior!"

The Romulan commander even looked shaken as he said, "It seems we no longer have anything to fight over. But the Empire will not forget this."

"Get him off that view screen and take us out of here," Rachel ordered Hudson flatly, "maximum impulse."

"Aye aye," Hudson agreed, then as they crossed the border back to the Federation, a whooping alarm rang out.

"Simulation Over," the computer boomed as they control boards shut down and the lights went from 'bridge lighting' to the standard used at Starfleet Academy.

Rachel slumped in relief, glad she was no longer 'captain' and instead was merely a command track cadet. She got up as her fellow cadets were getting up to go, several giving her thoughtful looks as they left the bridge.

Sam Green gave her a faintly worried smile as he quietly told her, "I can't believe you had me shoot the ship."

Rachel walked beside him, her own expression troubled. "I don't see how we had much choice," she said, "though I don't want to think of the bad grade I'm going to get."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Star Fleet Intelligence

Two: Judgement

Not long after that her grade was what was on the minds of two admirals and a captain as they met in a conference room not far from the holodeck. All three had finished reviewing the data, and much of it they had watched in real time.

"Well," Admiral Edward Jellico admitted as the silver haired, balding older man took a drink of his coffee, "that wasn't how I expected her to respond to the No Win Scenario." In the aftermath of the massive Borg invasion Jellico had resigned as Commander in Chief of Starfleet, but had been convinced to give being head of the Academy a try. He was still not sure he fit in, but it was interesting and useful work.

The No Win Scenario had been around for almost as long as Starfleet, based on real events confronting a early crew. It was updated and revised every few years with the latest ship types and possible enemies, as well as name changes to counter rumors spreading about the test. A few people had beaten it over the years, but it was a rare event, much like today's.

"Do you think it counts as a win?" Admiral Ross asked curiously. William Ross was one of the heads of the Federation forces fighting the Dominion War, and had been involved in some murky parts of the war. While he wasn't directly a member of Starfleet Intelligence he was well connected to that branch of the service.

"I'm not entirely certain," Captain Jean Luc Picard admitted ruefully. He took a drink of his tea as he mused, "If a Starfleet captain made that decision, he'd be up before a board of inquiry once he returned to base." He and Jellico were getting on surprizingly well, in this meeting. Their very different command styles had generated conflicts in the past, but they had mostly put it behind them.

"Commander S'teck interviewed her as to why she made the decision to fire," Jellico said, bringing up a file on the view screen.

Rachel Hunter looked tired, but was bearing up well under a debrief. "It was the Cardassian presence there," she admitted. "If it was just the Romulans we could have expected them to suffer rough treatment, but we'd get the people back in some POW trade eventually. But the Cardassians engage in torture, hell, they regard it as a art form!" Grimly Rachel finished, "I couldn't let Federation citizens fall into their hands."

"I don't know if I would want to be the one she shot," Admiral Ross admitted after a moment, "but she has a point."

Captain Picard looked uncomfortable, though that was quite understandable considering he himself had experienced Cardassian torture first hand. "Indeed," he agreed, "but Starfleet has a long tradition in trying to save civilians at all costs."

"She did successfully prevent a war breaking out with Romulus," Jellico noted, "at least, that's what the holodeck computer decided." He wondered if he would have made a similar call, and honestly wasn't that sure.

Picard looked amused, "The computer was probably as surprised as we were." Quietly he quoted, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one."

"A vulcan might make the call to sacrifice the ship based on logic," Jellico agreed, "but I'm surprised a human did."

"If you want my opinion, I think she passed," Ross said firmly, "she may be a bit cold blooded, but I think it was the right choice to make under those specific circumstances."

"I don't know, Ithink she should have looked for other options," Jellico said after a moment, deciding he probably wouldn't have done the same, "I'm not comfortable with a Starfleet officer deciding to destroy a ship in cold blood."

Picard sighed as both of them looked at him, seeking his opinion. "I think it would be wise for her to review the principles of Starfleet including out commitment to preserving Federation citizens," he thought it over and said, "but I think she made the best choice she could out of several bad ones."

Jellico nodded, though he didn't look terribly happy about it. "Thank you for your help," he said, "I'll include your comments with Hunter's grades." He smiled wryly, "Now I'm sure my aide has her usual pile of things I need to see too, so please excuse me."

"Glad to help," Ross nodded.

"It's been good seeing you again," Picard shook Jellico's hand a bit stiffly. They would likely never really agree on certain things, but they could at least be civil.

As he turned back Picard saw Ross activating the view screen, calling up the last image of Rachel Hunter. Like the admiral Picard took a moment to study that determined face, with brown eyes that seemed older than her years.

"What branch of Starfleet is she interested in?" Ross asked thoughtfully, not having the file close at hand.

Picard flipped through the old fashioned hard copies and smiled slightly. "As you'd expect, she's command track," he told Ross.

Ross tapped the table with a finger, frowning thoughtfully. "She'd be wasted in a normal command," he said after a moment.

"You want to scoop her up for Fleet intelligence?" Picard asked curiously. "She might not be interested," he pointed out.

"With those eyes?" Ross snorted, "She was born for this sort of work. I just have to hope the academy doesn't do too much damage before I can recruit her."

"Good luck, Bill," Picard smiled wryly as he added, "but I don't think this will be as easy as you expect it to be."

Later that evening William Ross reflected on that warning as he tidied his uniform, making sure the jacket was sitting right. Then he pressed the chime on the cadet's room, waiting a moment before pressing it again.

"Sorry, coming!" a voice called and the door swished open to reveal a semi nude Rachel Hunter, who had apparently just been in the sonic shower.

"Terribly sorry," Ross blurted, turning around as Hunter struggled to get her robe done up.

"I didn't expect company, sir," Rachel said as she tightened the robe and made sure everything was covered. Ruefully she added, "And I'm being shunned by some of my classmates, so they aren't coming by."

"Why is that?" Ross asked, though he expected he knew.

"They aren't happy with how today's test went," Rachel shrugged, "apparently my solution wasn't traditionally Starfleet enough for them." Irritably she added, "The only one who really approved was the Klingon."

"If it helps I think you made the correct choice," Ross said, "or at least the best choice out of several bad options." He shrugged, "Then again I spent a while in Starfleet Intelligence, where we dealt with murkier issues."

"Really?" Hunter looked interested and Ross had to fight back a smile.

'I've hooked her,' Ross decided, 'now I just have to reel her in.'

To be continued...

Notes: I've always wanted to see more in the various Star Trek series about what Starfleet Intelligence actually does. We've seen the shadowy Section 31, and occasionally seen captains like Kirk and Picard carry out missions for them, but other than that not much is known.

Why on hold? My original plan was to continue with a two or three part story set on Deep Space Nine. It always seemed to be that DS9 would be a major hub of spy activity, with it being the gate to the Gamma Quadrant as well as being of interest to the Romulans and Klingons.

I also wanted to write it in the novel canon, but sadly the DS9 books are in no shape to write stories in. (There was a time jump in the books, and at this point I barely know who's doing what.) Until the books clarify what's going on, I'm holding off on continuing this. Sorry!

Edited out Kathryn Janeway as well. If I'm gonna broadly follow the novels, I figure I can't just bring her back.


End file.
